Once data is stored in a non-volatile storage device, the device typically stores the data indefinitely, until the data is explicitly overwritten, deleted, or the like. If a user or other client of a storage device is no longer using data stored in the device, the device will continue to store the data, unnecessarily taking up storage capacity of the device, unless the device receives a command to overwrite or delete the data.
In certain storage devices, storing unused or unnecessary data may also cause write amplification (e.g., the rewriting or moving of data internally within a storage device). Write amplification can wear out a storage device, consume write bandwidth of a storage device, reduce a usable lifetime of a storage device, or otherwise reduce performance of a storage device.